Greece
Greece has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 times, debuting in the first contest, with their best position being 1st, achieving this at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 37. History of Greece in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 35' After a big national final called "Own Eurosong" Greece chose Despina Vandi to represent Greece in the edition.In the super final of Own Eurosong,Vandi ''won with 15 points,''Freaky Fortune (runner up) with 11 points and Katerina Stikoudi (3rd place) scoring only 1 point. Greece competed in the second semi final and starting position number 15.Greece qualified 6th to the final while they achieved a respective 8th place in the Grand Final. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 36' After the greek national final "Own Eurosong" took place in Greece, Marina & The Diamonds got the ticket to Damascus to represent Greece. Diamantis won against 'Freaky Fortune'' (runner-up) who finished second for a second time in row.'' Greece competed in the second semi final and starting position number 8. Greece failed to qualify to the final,shocking the audience,with this unexpected situation. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 37' After the unexpected last place from previous edition, Greece decided to choose internally their next entrant.Finally it was announced that Helena Paparizou would represent Greece at Own Eurovision Song Contest 37 in Antwerp with her song "Otan aggeli klene". Greece competed in the second semi final with starting position number 14. Greece qualified 2nd with 101 points,and performed in the Grand Final on position number 02. Greece was declared the winner of Own Eurovision Song Contest 37 with''' 190 points',leaving at the 2nd place Northern Ireland and Years & Years with a margin of '''28 points'.That's the very first greek win. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 38' After the big win of Helena Paparizou with her song "Otan aggeli klene" the contest was held in Thessaloniki. After a national final, Eleni Hatzidou was declared as the winner with her song "Tora Mporo" winning with 10 points,while 2nd place for one more time came the Freaky Fortune (runner up) with 6 points.Before the edition starts, Hatzidou could pick her starting position,and that was number 14!In the final she came 18th with 90 points. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 39' After hosting the 38th edition, Greece choose internally for one more time their representative.The greek representative was chosen to be Eleni Foureira with her new song "Ladies (Stand up)". The country achieved to qualify 8th with 72 points, and finishing 17th with 90'' points''' in the Grand Final. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 40' Greece,achieving an avarage result,with "Ladies (Stand up)",it was a big disapointment for ERT and the greek delegation. Greece decided to choose again their entry through an internal selection, and they choose Shaya with her song "Sunshine".Unfortunately, Greece, didn't achieve to qualify to the final,ending on the '''''14th place with just ''58 ''points. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 41' Greece,after failing to qualify to the final with Shaya and her song "Sunshine, Greece was really sad with all these news.So they tried once again internally,but this time wanting to promote the greek language.So Greece sent Ilias Vrettos with his song "Kai petao psila" which means "And I Fly High".Once more the country failed to qualify to the final getting only the 18th'' place ''with 38 points. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 42' Starting the journey this time,knowing Greece should get out of the Quarter Final, made Greece think of withdrawing. It was later though announced that there were a true 'hero' who wanted to try even if she would fail to qualify from the Quarter Final. Apostolia Zoi was the chosen one, who had the opportunity to compete for Greece at the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. After a couple of days the songs was revealed to be her sinle "Alli san emena",which got really high potential critics. Happily the Quarter Final was not important to be held cause the number of participants was okay. Zoi qualified to the final after two consecutive failures, qualifying 6th with 86 points.In the final she showed on stage at place '6' finishing 18th, with 86 points respectively. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 43' After the country's qualification,with Apostolia Zoi and her entry "Alli san emena", ERT decided to send their next entrant with a national final selection,after 3 editions sending internally. ERT organised a national final called 'Own Eurosong 43'. The winner was decided to be Malou with her entry "Tous Eipes Pos, winning with 18 points against the second place and former OESC contestant Despina Vandi for 4 points. After this win, Malou, competed at the first semi final, and qualified 6th, while in the final finishing 23rd with 72 points, getting the highest points from two countries; Ireland and Turkey respectively. 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 44' Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was disqualified : Did not qualify from the quarter-final Marcel Bezençon Awards Best group Hostings Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 'Own Eurovision Song Contest Winners Editions 3' Category:Countries in OESC